


Recognizing the Signs

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Sam realizes Dean might not be entirely straight, and one time it's really obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognizing the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "Five times Dean failed to come out as bisexual, and one time he succeeded. ;-) (Wouldn't mind some Destiel. With lots of Sam.)"
> 
> I altered the prompt a little bit to keep it short. The tumblr post can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/92978901593/five-times-dean-failed-to-come-out-as-bisexual-and-one).
> 
> *Note the Dean/Original Characters are more implied than anything since this is from Sam's POV.

**1.**

  
When Sam first notices that his brother might not be strictly into ladies, he doesn’t say anything. They are on a case in Illinois, eating while researching in a open 24 hours diner, and when their waiter comes to take their order, Dean turns on his charm just as he would for any other female waitress they’ve come across. Sam is a little surprised when it happens because he was expecting Dean to just put his usual order of burger, fries, and pie, in and call it good. But no, Dean is  grinning and winking and… flirting. Dean is definitely flirting with their waiter, and Sam guesses the guy is attractive with his dark hair and blue eyes.

There’s more flirting when the waiter comes back and the guy is making jokes and touching Dean’s shoulder and Dean is just going with it. Maybe Dean had something to drink before they came in… or he’s just overly friendly because he hasn’t slept. Whatever it is, Sam’s not bringing it up because they have to solve this case, and they don’t have time for a heart-to-heart where Dean will just not say a word while Sam talks at him.

He especially doesn’t bring it up when the waiter leaves his number at the bottom of their receipt and Dean’s cheeks pink but he leaves the receipt and number on the table.

**2.**

The next time it happens they are busy with a case again, and they have to get some files from the police station. It’ll be the second time they have to go there, and the police chief was already leery of them coming around questioning people over again on their case, so Sam’s not looking forward to going. Dean, though, ended up making friends with one of the deputies, so Dean says it’ll be a piece of cake and he’ll go in and talk to Casen. Sam watches through the windows while Dean smooth talks his way into the back with Casen and when he emerges again, both he and Casen seem pretty flushed and Casen’s top few buttons are definitely undone.

He doesn’t say anything to Dean until they’ve solved the case and it’s their last night in town. Dean’s grabbing the keys to head out, tells Sam that he’s grabbing a drink with Casen at the bar and asks if Sam wants to come. Sam tells him no, but asks, “Casen… Sounds a lot like Castiel. You don’t call him Cas do you?”

Dean balks. “Hell no. There’s only one Cas in my life, and he’s a little nerdy dude with wings. You know that.”

"Alright. Well, have fun."

"Always do. I’ll be back later."

He does come back, but it’s late, and he’s pretty sure Dean left with a different shirt on…

**3.**

The third time it happens, they are tracking down an incubus who just so happens to be taking all their victims from the popular gay club. Sam knows they’re going to have to go in to scope the place out, possibly put one of themselves up for bait too. Sam’s all ready to volunteer too because he figured Dean would be uncomfortable about, except Dean comes out of the bathroom with the tightest jeans and shirt he owns and says “Let’s go bag me an incubus.”

In his getup, Dean gets hit on left and right, although most he turns down after a quick test to see if they’re the incubus. He leaves Sam at the bar though to go out onto the dance floor, and Sam’s pretty sure Dean is not pretending when he’s bumping and grinding and having a good time. Sam tries to keep an eye out on anyone that might look suspicious. Before long, he can see someone kissing Dean’s neck and leading him away from the floor. Dean makes eye contact with Sam, and Sam follows behind them helping Dean take the incubus down when they’re in the shadows.

When they’ve properly disposed of it, Sam asks Dean if he wants to stay, keep dancing.

"Nah, Sammy. It’s late, and I haven’t called Cas yet. You know how he likes to talk."

Sam furrows his brow because no he doesn’t know how Cas likes to talk. “He talks a lot?”

"Yeah. The other day he talked my ear off explaining this show on TV he came across he didn’t understand. Turns out the dude had watched an episode of Star Trek. So I of course had to help him out."

"How’d you do that?" Sam asks while they leave the club and get back into the Impala.

"Told him he had to start at the very beginning. He’s been watching them. We’re supposed to talk about the third season tonight. Then, when he’s done wherever he is, he’s supposed to meet us back at the bunker and we’re going to marathon the movies together."

"Ah. Well let me know when that happens so I can leave."

Dean punches him in the arm, and Sam laughs rubbing the spot Dean hit.

**+1.**

They are back in the bunker for a little R&R, and Sam isn’t surprised when Cas shows up at their doorstep. He lets Cas in, then grabs the keys to the Impala to run to the store and possibly go to the library since Dean and Cas are doing their Star Trek movie marathon.

When he finally comes back home, he goes to see what Dean and Cas want for dinner but stops in the hallway just outside the media room. He can hear the TV on with the movie playing, but he can also hear soft breathy moans and groans and… that is definitely kissing sounds. He can’t turn around and run away fast enough because he definitely hears Cas saying “yes” and “Dean” and he needs to plug his ears and bleach his brain so he can forget this whole thing.

Only, in his haste to flee, he totally runs into the hall table, knocking all the books and the vase (that was probably some important magical Men of Letters relic) that was on top of it crashing to the ground. The vase shatters into a million pieces all over the floor, and Sam groans in both embarrassment and pain.

"Sam? Sam, are you alright?" Cas says from above him, his voice full of concern. When Sam looks up, he instantly regrets it. Cas’s shirt is open, a flush over his chest, and he’s wearing only boxers, which does nothing to cover up the obvious tenting going on beneath them.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean says, skidding into the hallway, shirtless, desperately trying to pull his jeans back on.

"Nothing!" Sam says getting to his feet, refusing to accept Cas’s outstretched hand because he can’t really look at him right now. "I’m fine."

Sam rights the table, thankfully not broken, and Cas bends to gather up the books. When he does, Dean is not subtle at all when he blatantly stares at Cas’s ass.

"Really, Dean?" Sam says with a bitchface.

Dean looks down guilty for a second before he looks back at Sam with a smirk and a shrug. “I was just appreciating the goods,” he says.

"What goods?" Cas says, standing back up and placing all the books on the table.

"Nothing, Cas. Come on, let’s go back and finish the movie."

"But, Dean, we haven’t been watching for some time now. We’ve been—" Dean slaps a hand over Cas’s mouth before he can continue, then laughs.

"Right, uh, anyways. We’ll just be going now," Dean says to Sam, slowly backing away.

"You get to clean up the vase shards because it’s your fault it broke. I’m not coming back over here to accidentally hear your moaning again," Sam says.

Dean looks embarrassed and sorry. “Yeah, Cas and I got it. Don’t worry about it. See ya later.” He pushes Cas back into the room and waves before going into the room himself.

"Next time put a sock on the fucking door!" Sam yells out.

"Just assume there’s a sock there when Cas is here!" Dean shouts back.

Sam goes straight to his computer to look up apartment pricing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
